The administrative core will provide the infrastructure for the scientific evaluation of the Center through organizing the monthly meetings for work-in-progress, collaborative project development and journal clubs. These endeavors will be enhanced by the organization of external and internal advisory boards that will allow the PI to determine scientific progress and allocation of external funds. The administrative core will also facilitate research by ensuring the necessary compliance with institutional protocols. This will be especially important because of the extensive clinical research within the Center. The core will also organize seminars that will intercalate with the extensive seminar series within Departments at AECOM. These have been very valuable in the preparation of the SCCPIR and anticipate that it will continue to be to keep the Pis of the projects at the forefront of research. The administrative core will also organize a review of pilot projects in years two to five. This will be done by requesting applications as an RFA sent out by email to all AECOM faculty. A two-page application will be requested along with NIH cv with a deadline for application. These will be assigned by Dr. Pollard to be reviewed by one member of the external and one internal advisory Board member as well as one PI on the SCCPIR grant who will score them on a NIH scale with a brief written review. The reviews will then be assessed by the Pi's on the SCCPIR (Pollard, Etgen, Santoro and Chua) and the most meritorious projects chosen for pilot funding using either SCCPIR funds or funds allocated by AECOM. The SCCPIR funded project will always be performed in collaboration with other SCCPIRs. The founding core CRB faculty of Drs Pollard, Etgen and Santoro will form an executive committee and review the budgets of the SCCPIR as presented monthly by Ms Cassidy and also the Institutional provided resources and allocate according to strategies discussed at the monthly meetings. In addition each monthly meeting of the CRB will have a business session at the beginning to review administrative matters and review strategy although not budgets. These three senior members will also attempt to identify new recruits to AECOM both in clinical and basic sciences departments whose research is appropriate for the mission of the SCCPIR and introduce them to the Center. For example the new recruit, Dr. Paraic Kenny who arrived this month and works on estrogen action in the mammary gland and the other new recruit to whom we have extended an offer if he were to come. These new members will be especially favored for CRB pilot funding. In addition, particularly talented clinical fellows will also be identified for retention at AECOM as we have in the past, with Drs. Genevieve Neal-Perry, Alex Polotsky, Lubna Pal and Satu Kuokkanen, to build the research base in clinical and translational reproductive biology. The other major scientific event that the Administrative core will organize is a once yearly meeting of the external advisory Board who will meet with all SCCPIR members and others from the CRB as well as the internal advisory board. The format of these meeting will be a one day scientific event where members will present their projects as a work-in-progress emphasizing both research achievements but also problems that need to be overcome. There will also be presentation of novel technologies (such as high-throughput mass spectroscopy and proteomic, Meso Scale Discovery technology etc) that will particularly impact research in reproduction. At the end of the day the external and internal advisory board will have an executive session with the SCCPIR Pis and co-investigators to critique the work and also provide insight into future research directions. They will also be asked to provide the PI with a written report emphasizing achievements and needs that will also be sent to Dean Spiegel. These activities and the travel of the external advisors will be cocoordinated by the administrative core